Guardian's Life
by The Renegade and The Siren
Summary: A Story about the Guardian's Guild. This Story has a lot of Series of Anime and Video Games in it! Check it out!
1. Chapter 1

BLAM! I'M BACK BABY! AS A NEW PERSON THE REAL ME!

Fan:AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE1*Backs away*

Renta:*emotionless*Hooray...

Me:OH COME ON IT'S A NEW STORY AREN'T YOU EXICITED

Renta:Let Me answer that..._***Dark Aura*NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY JUST WHY DO YOU TWO LIKE MAKING ME SUFFER!**_

SLASH SLASH SLASH

Destiny:*beat him up*Shut up.

Villain:*silent*

Me:Yeah He doesn't talk much

Nami:So shall we start?

Me:YEAH! BUT ONLY GUARDIAN GENERATIONS 1-3 WILL BE IN IT!

**We don't own anything but our Oc's**

**START!**

**Chapter one: GUARDIAN PRIDE!**

THUNDER STRIKES A PLACE

"AH!",a voice says

Light Rays Strike Closer

Ice Spear almost him

"GEEZ!"

Chainsaw Blade is heard with Sword Slices

"GUYS COME ON IT'S TIME FOR BREAKFAST",Jerry(ME XD) Said

"Phew",said the boy.

This Boy has dirty blond hair red and blue tips. He has a lightning scar and a immortal eye,wearing a pair of shades he wears a white Jacket and Black Jeans.

This Is the Son of Jerry,Laxus,Free,Giriko,Klein,Lance,and Kratos.

"Let's go Sparky",he says

"AYE SIR",A little Dragon Says.

This Is..._**Lance Dreyar!**_

(Jerry's House)

**Lance's Pov**

"I almost Di-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!",He said being Shocked by lightning

Father,Why must you do this to me?

(A/N:Just so there's no confusion Laxus is Father,Free is Pops,Klein is Old Man,Giriko is Dad,Kratos is Tou-san, and Lance Senior is Papa it differs from all the other Future kids of mine)

It's gets worst every training they know I'm as strong as all of them Combined. Everyday early morning training sometimes Afternoons too but I'm glad Mom's there only weakness. I'm so unlucky to beclose to their room though...Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww!

"I'M HERE!",said one of my Little sisters.

This one with the blue hair is Hana she's 14.

There's also My other one but she can sleep late because as Pops Puts it..'SHE'S A DAWLING WITTLE PWINCESS! :D'.

Then there's my baby sis Kona she has a twin name Kano.

Universa is the Quiet one for a 13 year old.

Clair is 12 like my other sister.

Then there's Sally only 11 years old .

Then one of the quadruplet set I come in is Jessica 3rd oldest she loves dragon types!

My older sisters are Lisa,Brianna,Snow,and Lola.

They're all grown up but I see them around the guild.

There's also my brothers.

Kenny is the youngest out of the Triplet set I come in he looks just like the Old Man,and Giz the middle child who looks like Tou-san.

Kano is Kona's twin brother.

There's Jay who's 10 years old is called a Devil by my Uncle Ryuga.

Matt is a year younger than me

My Older Brothers are Breeze,Florian, and Darren.

I have a lot of Friends and Aunts and Uncles

My Aunt Destiny,Ariel,Amelia,Natalie,and Vanessa

Then My Uncles Trevor James Chris and Justin(Not Me though my real name)

They're married

"HIYA EVERYONE!",said my sister Starla the princess

"Alright Kid's have a good now",Mom said with his famous smile.

"Ok/HAI!",we said

(Death City)

**No Pov**

"OI LANCE!",called out Iru Lance's Childhood Friend

'Hey Iru,Devin,Jared,Colt,Roki,Ryu,...Cousin Derek",he said

"Sup.",All but Derek said.

Sparky Flew Out from Lance's bag,"UNCLE DEVIN!",He said flying at him.

Devin laughed,"Hey little guy!",he said.

"Well look who's still energetic as ever.",a sweet voice said

"MOMMY!",Sparky Said.

**Lance's Pov**

There she is...the reason I want to become strong. The girl of my dreams,Lorelei Faust.

She's Devin's Younger sister and Bekah's older sister

She's more than that she's beautiful,her voice is like angels singing,she's kind to everyone,and she's just...Perfect...No way she'd fall for me.

**No Pov**

Lance is just blushing like a idiot.

Hana smiles at him.

Lance snaps out of it.

**Lori's Pov**

Oh god Lance is here...he's so cool. Too cool for me. He doesn't even notice that I like him. It's nice that he talks to me. Just knowing he's here it makes me feel happy it's been like that ever since we were little.

**No Pov**

"Eto..",Falia Colt's little sister said blushing

"Kufufu Oh how Fate is Cruel.",Sparkstreak Yukimura son of Kai and Silver laughed out

"Fate?"Hyde asks.

"Little Brother he's talking about that",Henry says.

Ikki their dog pops from Hyde's hood and barks

"Oh!",he exclaimed

Rex looks at them,"Lance Lori don't you have a Job to do",he reminds them

Hana,Matt,Starla,Sparky,Lance,and Lori go pale,"OH MARTEL! WE GOTTA RUN!",they exclaim running to the train station.

Chelsea,Iru,Bekah,Hyde,Devin,and Colt laugh,"Those Guys are a perfect team",they say

"ALRIGHT LET'S DO THIS",Lance said

"YEAH",his partners say

**END**

DON'T LEAVE ME HANGING REVIEW! AND BYENIE

**PREVIEW**

Lance:WOW A MANSION SOMEONE MUST BE RICH

Hana:NI-SAN THERE'S A WHOLE LOT OF BAD GUYS THERE

Lance:OH SO I'LL COOK THEM TO A CRISP! WE WON'T LOSE

Hana:But they got Lori

Lance:AAAAH NO!

Sparky:NEXT TIME! ENTER THE DRAGON SLAYERS!

Lance:YOU'LL PAY! LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON'S ROAR!


	2. Chapter 2

Long Story Short A UPDATE!

We Don't own anything…...Well I have to explain a thing I have a group based off the Akatsuki called the Akumu and They're these things called Fallen Beast who are Beast inside humans Like the Tailed Beast. Then there's Fallen who are like the Arrancar and Vizards but aren't anyway! But Fallen and Tailed beast are corrupted forms of beings called Imagin who are sorta like Pokemon but way Different Fan made Imagin too!

Fan: DON'T DRAG ME IN THIS!

Imma do it

Fan:NOOOOO!

And another special friend from the Forum is working with us Round of applause for Silver! Aka Shadow of your Nightmare

Sil:Hello

START!

**CHAPTER 2:ENTER THE DRAGON SLAYER!**

(Train)

Lance's face is green

"BLECH!",was all you could hear.

Lori sighed,"Poor Lance.",she said

"He can't help Motion sickness.".Starla explained.

"I wonder how we didn't get it?",Matt said.

"Hey Lance is Immortal A Werewolf Dragon Slayer Hybrid, A Angel, A Demon,A Weapon and this is what kills him Motion Sickness.",Hana says with a sweatdrop.

"Ohoho Don't yell at me..",Lance Whined out

"He wasn't though...",Sparky said

Nova,a red and white little dragon, flies near Hana,"Mistress I've found Pain.",she said

Pain Dark,son of Renta and Desiray, he's Lance's brother in law,Lisa's husband,Lance's rival,Dark Prince and Dragon Slayer of Poison and Iron his Dragon partner is named Slash.

"BLARG!",Pain was heard throwing up

Hana sighs,"Gentle Breeze ease our injuries..",she chanted and healed him for Hana is the Dragon slayer of sky.

Lance also know Fire Dragon Slayer magic along with the powers of A Lightning Dragon Slayer.

Matt is the Ice Dragon Slayer like his Mother,Jerry. Finally Starla is the light dragon slayer.

Pain stretched,"Thanks Shorty",he said smiling.

A black and purple dragon flew next to him,"Pain you and Lance are Alike yet you fight mostly.",he explained.

Lance and Pain looked at each other"Yeah right!",they said in unsion

The others started laughing.

Lance and Pain looked at each other and laughed.

**Town of Erali**

**Lance's Pov**

WOOOOOOOOOOOAHOHOHO I CAN SMELL FOOD ALL OVER!

I started drooling all over.

"AIE! LANCE'S CREATING A PUDDLE",Sparky shouted.

Pain sighed pulled out a book,"Pain...CHOP!",He hit me WHAT THE HELL

**No Pov**

Lance growled,"YOU EMO FREAK DO IT AGAIN!",He shouted

"OH YEAH WANNA FIGHT WOLFY!",Pain screamed back

"Oh Boy.",Hana sighed.

Lori looked at Starla,"Starla help."she asked.

Starla smiled,"Okay.",she said.

Lance and Pain were yelling until.

"_**OH MY GAWD WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP..."**_,Said the Creepy Starla.

Both Looked at her then turned pale,"...",they screamed and ran toward their destination.

Hana sweatdropped,"Where does she get that from?!",she asked.

**FLASHBACK**

Renta is pissed,"YOU STUPID BITCH! HOW DUMB CAN YOU BE!",He was yelling at Destiny

Destiny growled,"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!",She screeched.

Jerry has three anger veins opened his now black and red eyes Death Glaring Rent,_**"GET OUT BEFORE I RIP YOUR JAW OFF TO SMITTEN YOU AND DISMEMBER YOU LIMB FROM LIIIIIMMMMMB!"**_he roared out.

Renta paled and jumped through the window,"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH MOMMY!",He cried.

Destiny had a O.O face on

"What?",Jerry asked

"You scare me...",she said to her younger triplet brother.

"Wurd",Nami agreed

Fan was shaking behind her imagin friend Carrie.

**END FLASHBACK**

**MANSION**

Lance smirked the punched the door open,"KNOCK KNOCK!",He said with Pride

Pain flipped through the air. "IRON DRAGON ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAR",He blast his roar attacks at a group of Thugs.

Matt took his shirt off,"ICE MAKE LANCE",He aimmed the arrows at two grunts.

Starla took out two keys,"OPEN GATE OF THE LION AND SCORPION! CHRIS! JUSTIN!",she shouted.

Chris and Justin her two Uncles(AN:Cousins to Jerry and the other Heart family members) appear from the gate(AN:Don't worry there's two sets of celestial gold keys in this world)

Justin's tail swished,"LET'S PARTY!",He said then aimmed,"SAND BUSTER!",His tail fired a Sand twister out.

Hana joined in,"SKY DRAGON ROAR!",She fired a Tornado from her mouth.

Chris and Lance were Side By Side,"REGULUS FIST/FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!",they Knocked out all who were infront of them.

"KYA!",They heard.

Lance looked above them,"LORI",he screamed.

A Man who looks just like Renta is there

(Renta:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH*Chasing me with a gun*)

The man laughed,"Well,Guardians huh? I am Rali,father of Renta.",He said.

All of their eyes widdened.

Lori was squirming,"LET ME GO YOU FREAK! Erg",she struggled.

"Or What?He asked.

Lori glared a him," !",she elbowed him hard!

He coughed up blood and let her go.

Lori grabbed his collar then threw him down the stairs and flipped back and kicked him in the face.

All looked at the beaten up Rali,"WOW,!",They said.

Justin was laughing his ass off,"OH THAT'S RENTA'S DAD WHAT A WEA-AAAAAH!",he said getting hit by a dark force.

Rali was glowing purple,"DIE!",He shouted while a huge explosion happened.

All went flying while Justin and Chris gates closed.

Lori eyes widened as he got closer.

"Now to kill you first",he said with his sword heading for her heart.

Bang

Lance was there sword in his chest hair over his eyes.

Lori was shocked,"L-Lance?",she said in fear as she went unconscious.

Pain smirked,"3,2,1",he counted back.

Lance's Lightning Covered with flames,"You...",he growled out and took the sword out his chest.

Rali was scared now,"W-What? N-No You should be dead!",he said.

Lance eyes well one of them was dragon like and the other was his immortal mark flashing,"YOU BASTARD!",He screamed as a dragon roared in the background.

Rali whipered in fear

Lance charged,"LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAR",He fired flames with lightning from his mouth.

Rali dodged though,"K-Kid calm down hehehe",he laughed then got punched hard.

Lance was angry he didn't care,"DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART! LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!",he said burning Rali to a crisp.

Pain had the magic book they were suppose to bring to their client.

Lance was carrying Lori on his back.

**7 hours Later**

**Lori's Pov**

Erg What happened the last I remember...LANCE GOT STABBED! Where am I anyway?

I looked around and saw I was in the Guardian's guild medical wing. That's not what surprised me. No,What surprised me was the person there. It wasn't my brother or sister it was Lance and Sparky. Awwww they're so cute when he sleeping.

I smiled at the two of them.

"Sparky...Lance...thank you",I said as I drifted back to sleep.

**End chapter.**

A cute way to end this chapter.

Nami:LALO FOR LIFE!

Sil:CUUUUUUUTE

Ragnarage:EWWWWWWW

All three:SHUT UP DOUCHEBAG!

**PREVIEW**

**Lori:We're going to a Beach Resort! **

**Destiny:All Expense is paid for you kids**

**Lisa:Awww I wish I could go.**

**All Generation 3 kids:NEXT TIME PARADISE IS A SWEET LIFE!**

**Lance:OH YEAH I CAN'T WAIT TO RIDE THE WAVES**

**Lori:I wonder if I'll find love with him here?**


End file.
